1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup adapter for insertion in an automobile cup holder, and more particularly to a cup adapter that improves cup securing force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, when a smaller size cup is inserted in a large size cup receiving holder, in order to improve a cup securing force, a cup adapter formed separately from the cup holder is inserted in the cup holder so that the cup adapter supports the side wall of the small size cup to prevent the play of the small size cup.
However, a user frequently separates the cup from the cup holder to use the cup as desired. In this regard, there can be a problem in that when the cup adapter is separated, there can be substantial deterioration in external appearance. Also, foreign matters such as dust may flow into the inner side of the cup adapter through holes therein, which causes dissatisfaction of consumers.